


Is there an end?

by TargaryenQueen (Chris_Tonks)



Series: Small Moments Verse oneshots [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Tonks/pseuds/TargaryenQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red wastes seem endless, but Khal Drogo and His Khaleesi do there best to get though it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there an end?

The Red Waste was every bit as bad as Daenerys had expected, if it wasn’t for the experience of Drogo in managing both horse and men when food was scarce, and water more so, the now small number of Dothraki would have died by now. Their numbers may have been almost 8,000, but most of that was former slaves. The old and weak, not fighters--they had less than 1,000 of them, and against other Khalasars, that would be a problem.

 

She kept her sleeping son covered to protect him from the sun. The now 5 month old still rode with her or Drogo in a sling of fabric to allow them the freedom of movement that was needed to ride, but now it was being used mostly to keep the baby covered, as the horses needed less to eat and drink when they did not have a burden to bare. Rhaego stirred slightly, shifting in his sling before nuzzling closer to Dany and drifting back off.

 

_ “How are our food supplies doing?”  _ Drogos response was a sigh before he kissed the top of her head.  _ “We will make do,”  _ he stated. Dany knew that soon they would have to start thinning the horses, likely starting with the older mares. His herd was one of his most prized things but they couldn’t keep feeding the numbers anymore.

 

_ “My sun and stars, the rider has returned.” _ She tilted her head to him as he rode up to them. Drogo turned to address the rider quickly. 

 

_ “An abandoned city not far off, We should be able to take shelter there for a number of days. There was also a small freshwater stream near it.” _ Dany seemed to relax. Finally some sign that they were nearing the end of this place. 

 

_ “Lead the way then.”  _ She addressed the rider. She and Drogo had started working together to lead slowly as they wandered through the dangers that this land had presented to them, The Khal listened to what she had to say when it came to slaves, and had slowly agreed to freeing the ones that were with them, seeing her point. There was no way they could take lands that disagreed so strongly with slaves while having them themselves. 

 

They kept walking until near nightfall when they saw the white stone of the old city and they worked on setting up camp, finding water and food, if it all possible. Dany sat on the furs to nurse, watching the others work. She and Drogo had both cut down what they ate and drank to help the others, but Daenerys could only go so far before she could no longer provide for Rhaego. Dany and the other mothers with nursing children or expecting were given more to allow them to provide for them. She had found that babies and children meant quite a lot to the Dothraki, no matter how they may act when they raid a village or town.

 

Drogo had explained it to her: if they kill the parents they kill the child. More often than not, pregnant girls and nursing mothers were left alone, as not to offend the great stallion by harming them. It was an odd moral standpoint considering they tended to take them to sell as slaves later--the younger the better price one could get it seemed. 

 

Her sun and stars sat next to her drinking clotted mare's milk rather than water.  _ “He grows strong still.” _ Dany knew he worried that the lack of food would affect their son more then what affects it would have on himself. She acted like she didn’t see him giving her half of his share.  _ “Yes he does. He looks like both of us.”  _ She had figured that all of their children would look Dothraki, with black hair and eyes, but Rhaego had her hair and eye color. His eyes had the shape of his father’s as well as his copper skin tone.

 

_ “He is a blend of us, moon of my life. As I hope all our children will be.” _ She bumped into him lightly as she shifted Rhageo to burp him.  _ “Now is not exactly the best time for another child, not until we are out of this place.”  _ He nodded in understanding. Both of them had been too tired from the trip as of late for sex anyway. Walking all day long took its toll on all of them. Drogo kissed her softly before going to get their food and bring it over so that they could eat before sleep.

 

The next morning they sent out riders with the hope of finding a place with people and ships to take them to Pentos, where Drogo has a home, to recover. Then they would head to Vaes Dothrak to seek justice for the betrayal from his Bloodrider. They both knew, however, that they would need more fighters before they could manage that. 

 

Two days later one of the riders brought back word of a city known as Qarth that was a day and a half ride away yet, nearly 3 days on foot. Unfortunately, it seemed to be the only option they had. Dany nodded towards Drogo. They would go to the city with the hope that help would be found there, or at least ships to be bought with the little gold they had. 

 

Daenerys put Rhageo in his sling and packed up their things before heading out into the heat to get ready to move out.  Drogo stopped her for a kiss before the group once again headed out into the danger of the sun.

 

She could see the landscape changing slowly as they moved through it as the heat eased and the air felt less dry. Drogo checked over the horses when they stopped for the night again and Dany watched interested. Jorah came over and stood near by. “It’s not a custom for a Khal to give his wife a horse let alone one of his own herd. He must have liked what he saw in you that first time to give you such a rare horse, let alone a mare of breeding age.”

 

She blinked looking over at Drogo again. “None would ever think that a Dothraki Khal could have such a gentle side to him, yet he does he is more open about it now then he was at the start I never expected to find love in fact I had expected to end up like my mother married to my own brother who was cruel and likely took after our father, if the lies are more true than he had told me.” 

 

Daenerys had laid Rhageo on the soft furs so he could stretch out and try and move around on  his own. The little boy was growing quite fast, or it seemed like he was. Drogo came over and sat next to her watching the little boy alongside her. Dany leaned over to rest against his side the Khal wrapped his arm around her and held her close. The Next day they should reach the city and hopefully find help.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you all tell me what day you would rather see me upload? or is me doing so whenever I have a new one working for all of you? Also thank you to the ones who are reading and commenting it helps more then you know.


End file.
